Over Protective
by TotalAlias
Summary: Sister fic to "Over Possessive". There were calmer ways to go about these things, but did Gil ever do things the calm way? No. No way. Not to mention what he did today. It was the most ridiculous of them all.


**This fic is dedicated to Smart Angel, my amazing writing-partner and friend(: It was her idea that I write it in the first place, but that was a while ago and I haven't mentioned it since so I'm not sure if she remembers... Umm, surprise?**

**Happy Thanksgiving Day, everyone. If you're American, that is. Be thankful for those you love and those who love you (:**

**Anyway, it's a sister fic to one of my other stories, "Over Possessive". Meaning that you should read Over Possessive too, but it doesn't help or hurt your understanding of this one. I wanted to write in the same style, in Gil's POV. But I couldn't get it the way I wanted with Gil. Gil's thoughts on this subject are far too simplistic to be given an entire fic (If anyone else would like to give it a go, be my guest. I'd love to see it). So Oz got this one the same way he got Over Possessive. But it's obvious that Gil is the Over Protective one. That was the whole point: Oz can be Over Possessive and Gil can be Over Protective and they fit like puzzle pieces! :D**

**Note: Since memories are italicized, thoughts within the memories are in regular font.**

**I do not own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Oz and Gil would have both gotten a clue a long time ago.**

-Over Protective-

* * *

Oz sat down on his bed with a huff. He was at his wit's end.

Oh, that Gilbert. Always worrying all over him like he would a porcelain doll. Oz was a responsible, capable person. Granted, he was not technically a man yet, and he could be childish at times. But that didn't mean Gil could treat him like a kid. The main problem was not that Gil tended treat him like a child, the real problem was that Gil tended to treat him as if he were _his_ child. It seemed to Oz that Gil acted like he were his mother. And those were lines that should not be crossed. Oz was very sure of his feelings for his best friend, and he liked to entertain the notion that they were returned. Sometimes Gil was just so freaking _loving_, there was no way around it. There just _had_ to be something more than friendship there. Gil loved him, he knew it...most of the time, he knew it. But when Gil acted like _this_...Oz didn't like it. Not one bit.

He closed his eyes as he allowed his foul mood to lead his memory back to more striking occurrences.

... ... ...

_In the midst of all the commotion, Elliot Nightray sauntered out of the crowd, "What's going on here?"_

_His presence was by no means expected by any one of the group causing the ruckus, but no one was as pleasantly surprised by his appearance as Oz. "Elliot!" he exclaimed. He had been wanting an opportunity to patch things up with the Nightray heir._

_But the sandy blond had no such aspirations. He immediately pulled out his sword and took a swipe at the "fake" Bezarius. "Why are you here? Don't call out my name so casually!"_

_The shorter blond began to protest, but it was futile. For Gilbert was already on the case. "Elliot! Don't wave your sword around here! And don't wave it in front of Oz! Keep that thing away from him!"_

What the hell? Just because Elliot's waving his phallic symbol around [in public] doesn't mean that he's going to hit me with it!...

...I really need to keep that inner pervert in check.

_Any further uproar on Elliot's part was silenced in advance by Reo._

Well, that's one part of the problem._ And as Reo slapped Elliot, Oz slapped himself._

... ... ...

And once he had started on the subject, he just couldn't stop with it. Memories flooded back to him of times when Gil had babied him, far more concerned than he should have been...

... ... ...

_"If Gil isn't smoking them, maybe I should! I've always been curious about what a cigarette tastes like..."_

_"No! Oz, it's dangerous!" Somehow during this outburst Oz had landed on the floor with a bump on his head and Gilbert kneeling over him. "You have no idea how dangerous smoking is! It causes disease in every organ of your body! Disease in your lungs...*this is where Oz tuned out*... In conclusion, smoking will only bring harm, never good!"_

... ... ...

Ah, but that particular occasion hadn't been so terrible. Because of Gil's fit of urgency, Oz received a remarkably long lecture, but afterwards, they went outside had shared one of the most romantic moments they'd ever had. Oz had to admit, sometimes there were good things that came out of Gil's crazy over-protectiveness too. Moments like those (like the one outside) really made Oz fall in love with him.

He sighed contentedly, until a small headache reminded him why he'd gotten so frustrated. Gil... blurring the lines of family, friends, and more-than-friends... Not to mention what he had done today. It was the most ridiculous of them all. Gil had actually gone into psycho-protective mode because Oz had merely walked on top of the bridge railing in the park today. Granted, the bushes below were a few feet away, but Oz had a good sense of balance. And even if he didn't, that didn't make it okay for Gil to start freaking out and yelling and running over and grabbing him - nearly pushing them both off, might he add - and pulling him back to safety. It wasn't even what happened today that was really bothering him. But this little incident was a small representation of what Gil has been doing for _so long_.

There were calmer ways to go about these things. But did Gil ever do anything the calm way? Not a chance. Not if it involved Oz. If it was something trivial, Gil overreacted. If it was something major, Gil overreacted twice as much.

... ... ...

_Break decided to apologize for being such a bother by rubbing Emily all over poor Gilbert's face. When the traumatized man was finally released, he looked up into the eyes of his master, gorgeous and rain-drenched. Oz's expression was unreadable, and Gil's knees quickly weakened._

_"O-Oz" was all he could say. _He's so beautiful.

_They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, basking in the warmth of simply being reunited. Finally leaving his beloved's face, Gilbert's eyes took in Oz's cloak. It's coarse brown served as a wonderful contrast to the golden locks. And even though it was splattered with red..._

Wait...WHAT!

_"WHAT IS THAT! BLOOD?"_

There went the moment_. In a flash Gilbert had rushed over to his companion. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and he was gripping Oz's cloak in a way that would have made Oz's heart flutter...if Gil hadn't been causing such a scene._

_"And there's a lot! Are you hurt? You shouldn't be walking around in blood-covered clothes, it can't be good for you."_

Oh, Gil. GIL. Stop_. "On second thought, put this hood on! It's raining, what if you caught a cold?"_

_"You..." Oz growled. _Why do you ruin it? Why?

_He let out his frustrations with a swift kick to his servant's head. "YOU ARE TOO LATE!" Don't you know that, because of you, I'm so full of anguish!"_

This whole thing is your fault, you should be making me feel better instead of going insane like this!

_

* * *

_

At this point, Oz was a little more than irritated. He'd repeated his grievance multiple times in his head, and didn't feel like going over it again, but really! If Gil felt anything at all about him, wouldn't that make _this_ feel weird? Maybe..._maybe_ a crazed obsessed servant would think in this way. But a man in love...to treat that person like a mother would her child...What were Gil's feelings really?

There was a knock on the door. And a voice that had no choice but to follow, "Oz? Can I come in?"

"Fine."

Such a response slightly worried the raven-haired man. But what worried him more was what he saw upon entering the room. Oz Bezarius, his one and only master and best friend, was hanging by his knees from the edge of his rather high bed. "Oz! What are you doing! You could hurt yourself!"

Oz just rolled his eyes. How had he known this was coming? "I'm fine," he said, but he didn't move from his perch.

"For now you are! How long have you been like that? If you stay like that too long you'll get dizzy and then you'll fall and crack your head open!" Now this was getting ridiculous. Crack his head open? The possibilities were slim, very slim. Although he could feel his face getting a little flushed. And he was the slightest bit dizzy. Could it be that maybe...just maybe...sometimes...Gil knew..._**best?**_

_No. No way._ But Oz still slid up higher on the bed anyway. He kept his head dangling off the edge though, just to spite Gil a little. "What the hell, Gilbert."

The raven sighed. That was his master alright, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he walked forward and sat down cross-legged in front of the bed. His knees were touching the mattress box so that he was face-to-face with an upside-down Oz. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what the hell is all this acting like my mom?" The blond attempted to glance downward to meet Gil's eyes.

"Your...mom? Oz..."

But Oz cut him off. He wasn't trying to have a calm discussion, he was trying to vent his frustrations. Gil had always been good for that before, so he would be Oz's outlet this time too. Even if he _was_ the problem this time. "I mean, you're always so crazy about me being safe and protected and all this other stuff that I could take care of myself." Oz flipped onto his stomach. He really had been getting dizzy.

"Oz, a good servant..."

"That's not what I mean, Gil!" It was about time Gilbert realized that he wasn't getting one word of input in this "conversation". "That goes way beyond what a servant does! _You_ go way beyond what a servant _is_! You're not just doing your job and you know it! But what I want to know is why the hell would you do things as if..." Here Oz had to stop himself. He was getting frustrated again.

"As if what?"

"It doesn't line up! I thought you..."

Gilbert managed to stay surprisingly calm throughout all of this. "You thought I what?"

"And if you did, then why would you do these super protective things like you were my parent? Shouldn't that be too creepy for you if you really...?" Gil's eyes widened in understanding, but he didn't speak and decided to let Oz continue. "I don't want you playing the role of my mom, or just another servant because...because that's just not what I want you to..."

And then it was finally Oz's turn to be cut off. As it turns out, Gilbert's lips are quite effective at silencing the ravings of certain blond heirs. It wasn't an elaborate kiss by any means. Short and simple, but when Gilbert pulled away, Oz was finally dazed enough to give him sufficient time to make a complete statement. But his voice was still very timid, and shaking, to say the least. He had no idea how to go about this, so he went slowly. "I play the role of someone who loves you very much and wants you to be safe. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Oz's mind came back into focus at the words 'loves you very much'. He hadn't been anywhere near prepared for that. So he'd been right all along, that was unbelievably nice to know...

And it almost excused Gil's behavior. _Almost_. "That still doesn't explain why you seem to think I can't take good enough care of _myself._"

Gilbert held up his hands in defense, "I never said you couldn't."

Oz wasn't so upset anymore, but it was fun sparring words with Gil, "But you thought it. And if you didn't think so then you wouldn't worry as much."

Gil grinned like he'd found a loophole, "Ah, but _I_ can take care of _myself_, and _you_ still worry about_ me_."

"But unlike you, I don't go around panicking and doing all kinds of rash things."

"Oh really?" And at that moment, Oz was reminded of Gil's 'loophole'...

... ... ...

Aided by Jack, Oz was transported into a garden. Before he had a chance to regain his bearings he finally heard the voice he had been _longing_ to hear.

"Oz!" Oz looked up and there he was, Gil. "Thank goodness," Gil said. _Thank goodness_, those should have been Oz's words, since Gil had been the one attacked and pushed off a balcony. Oz thought he had fallen to his death...

! ! !

Gilbert blinked once and when his eyes opened Oz was practically in his lap, frantically clutching and tugging at his cravat. "Gil! Gil! Are you okay? Are you really alive? Gil!"

The raven was amazed at just how he was able to speak without oxygen, but somehow he managed to get the boy to loosen his grip.

... ... ...

"No, that doesn't count! I had good reasons for being worried about you!"

"And so do I."

"...Whatever." Oz sat up on the bed where Gil couldn't see his face anymore, "I love you too."

* * *

**Yes, yes, I understand that all the memories were in whatever POV suited it best, even if it didn't fit with the speaker. I couldn't show them the way I wanted to otherwise. ^^'**

**Lol, this fic is cheating. The bulk of it is just flashbacks. I re-wrote moments from the manga, almost word for word. But I did it so that you all would have proof! Gil needs to behave less like a mother hen and more like a boyfriend! I had originally planned to use all of my own original circumstances, but I couldn't think of any good ones. Besides, it's obvious that no one comes up with better ideas than MochiJun, so I thought I'd borrow hers. BORROW. I'm still not stealing. I own nothing.**

**By the way, can anyone tell me what chapters and situations those flashbacks are from? Without checking the manga now, that would be cheating ;)**

**-TotalAlias-**


End file.
